1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly relates to an electronic device having detachable machine bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
Through the continuous development of science and technology, many portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, smart phones, and tablet computers, hit the market one after another. Users may receive and send information anytime anywhere by using these portable electronic devices. Thus, these portable electronic devices have become an indispensable part of the daily life of modern people. Currently, there is another type of electronic devices on the market. An electronic device of this type is forming of a tablet computer and an expansion dock, and the tablet computer and the expansion dock may be assembled to or detached from each other. Based on the user's needs, the electronic device may serve as a tablet computer or a notebook computer.
Among the electronic devices that include a tablet computer and an expansion dock, some of the products on the market provide a recess on the expansion dock, and the tablet computer is directly inserted into the recess and stands on the expansion dock. However, in such electronic device, the angle of the tablet computer on the expansion dock cannot be adjusted, making it less convenient to use. Another type of products provides a pivotally rotatable casing stand on the expansion dock, the tablet computer may be inserted into the casing stand to make the tablet computer rotatable relative to the expansion dock. However, the expansion dock having the casing stand is larger in size and is less compact in appearance. Also, the casing stand remains rotatable relative to the expansion dock whether the tablet computer is inserted into the casing stand or not. Thus, the casing stand may rotate arbitrarily when the expansion dock being carried.